deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/BeastMan14 cartoon tournament battle 1 Samurai Jack VS Batman (90s version)
The battle is on Samurai Jack, legendary samurai who fought countless battles to get himself to the past. Or Batman (90s version.), the Dark knight of Gotham city who took on any villain at any time. who is deadliest? Terrain A massive warehouse in the middle of grassy plains. tests Close range: In close range, Father's Katana was pitted against the bat claw. While the Bat claw has killing potential, Father's Katana has range and power. Close range weapons, the edge goes to samurai Jack. Medium range: For medium range weapons, the Spear went up against the Buzzsaw. While the spear has greater reach, the saw is more versatile. Medium range weapons, the edge is neither. it's a tie. Long range: The Batarang was compared to the bow and arrow. The bow has great range and accuracy; despite the Batarang's potential as a close range weapon, the bow is still better. Long range weapons, the edge goes to Samurai Jack Special weapons: For special weapons, we compared the Batmobile rocket launchers to Ancestor's might. while ancestor's might can increase certain aspects of Jack, the rockets had greater range and a lot more killing potential. Special weapons, the edge goes to Batman. X factors Individual X-Factors Batman: batman can glide through the air with extreme stealth and he has the batmobile. Samurai Jack: Samurai Jack can ride on horseback and is extremely well trained with every weapon he uses making sure he gets a kill strike as much as he can. The Fight Samurai Jack is sitting in the middle of the giant warehouse, sharpening his sword, when suddenly he hears a car driving up. Puzzled, he sheathes his sword and stands. Batman drives up in the Batmobile and steps out. Walking up to the rusted door, he opens it and looks around at the big warehouse. Large oil tanks scatter the cement floor like a checker board, walkways stretch across the wide and open ceiling area. Suddenly an arrow flies past his head, Batman turns and looks at the shooter. Samurai Jack bows at his opponent and fires a second arrow. Batman leaps up and dodges the arrow and throws a batarang towards jack. Jack dodges it and shoots a third arrow at the lunging Batman. The arrow barely misses Batman's face and he draws out his bat claw and slashes Jack's bow out of his hands. Jack steps back and draws his katana and slashes at Batman, Batman catches the sword in his claw and starts his buzzsaw. Jack steps back again and raises his sword again and slashes once more this time, aiming for batman's saw. Batman moves back and dodges the slash. Accepting that his opponent is true of heart, Jack sheathes his sword and grabs his spear from the ground. Jack thrusts with his spear but batman dodges and jumps onto a nearby ladder and climbs up towards a walkway. Jack follows. Batman stands on one end of the long walkway, and Jack on the other. jack begins to run at Batman and throws his spear, batman jumps over the spear and lands behind Jack. Catching his spear in mid air, Jack turns and runs after Batman. Batman catches his spear by the shaft with his claw and uses his buzzsaw to cut off the tip. Batman puts his claw to Jack's head, and steps back. Nodding, Batman jumps from the walkway and leaves the warehouse. Jack nods in his direction. Results Wins Samurai Jack jack Father's Katana: 0 Spear: 128 Bow and arrow: 232 Ancestor's might: 5 Total: 365 Wins Batman Bat claw: 124 Buzzsaw: 172 Batarang: 130 Batmobile rockets: 209 Total: 635 Jack loses and is no longer in the tourney Category:Blog posts